The Seven Sins
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: Seven Sins. Seven Characters. Sevenshot
1. Envy

**Disclaimer: This is disclaimed**

1 – Envy – Alicia Rivera

Massie Block's beautiful friend. Massie Block's beta. What's-her-face-that's-always-with-Massie.

That's all I am to some people. And I thought I learned to accept that after I tried to start my own clique. But lately, it's been bothering me. Since February, Kristen, Dylan, and I have been completely overshadowed by the drama going on with Claire and Massie. You'd think she'd know by now about Josh and me.

Kristen and Dylan have been feeling it too, but they don't say anything. I know it. It's even worse to see Claire take my place, and leave me behind in the shadows. She's in on all Massie's secrets, always hanging around, and drowning us in her drama.

I know it's wrong, and I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to hate Massie or Claire, but it's hard. I feel like I'm losing my best friend to some clingy new girl from Orlando. Didn't Massie think she was a total LBR?

I miss those days, mostly because I didn't have to worry about that. I was the beta, whenever you said Massie, my name followed, and then K and D. Now it's Massie and Claire, dropping the rest of us off.

The worst part is, they don't even care about our feelings anymore. Kristen and Dylan liked Derrington; Massie's going out with him now. Sure they don't say anything to her face, but it hurts them. And Claire was forgiven too easily for Josh. Massie even went to her for kissing advice! Did she even stop to think maybe I was hurt?

She says that she doesn't want to push her friends away again, but she still insults us. It's like verbal slaps practically. And unfortunately, Kristen and Dylan are too afraid to do anything.

Okay, I don't want to overthrow Massie, and I guess I have more of a problem with Claire. But it hurts - especially how Massie doesn't care what she does. Kissing Josh, tricking us, replacing me, getting my crush to fall in love with her, the underwear incident, I could probably think of more.

Take my word for it- envy isn't pretty.


	2. Wrath

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

2 – Wrath – Massie Block

Nobody ever messes with Massie Block. And everybody knows it. Because if you even dare to say one word against me, I'll have you destroyed. It keeps me on top of the school, but it also makes me one of the most hated.

Nobody says anything to my face, but I know it's true. The ones I call LBRs, who look away when I come down the hall, who follow any competitors I have are the ones. Just look at what happened with Nina. They were _glad_. _Glad_ that somebody was actually standing up to me. They were _rejoicing_ that I had actually lost to her more than once. _Celebrating_ the very idea that I could fall. And that's _not_ why I wanted to be alpha.

I didn't want to rule the school for a whole bunch of enemies, even though I have a large fan base. I wanted to be the most popular girl in school. That one kid who everybody wanted to be, and couldn't help but like- even when they didn't want to. But that wasn't what I became.

People would say I was a monster. Nobody could even say they didn't like my Uggs, or that they thought that forest green wasn't for me- I should try orange. Ha! If they did, they'd face my wrath. Which, I admit was pretty cool. Until reality hit.

Any time the PC broke up, I was left alone to try and make it look like I was perfect. Like I didn't care. The person who dropped my clique was a loser, or I didn't care if my girls dropped me, they weren't worthy. Suddenly, some other girls were A-list, and my real friends were left behind in the dust – or so I made it seem. Like I didn't care about them. And believe me, it's not easy to act like those you trust the most don't matter.

It's not always so bad, it's _fun_ to laugh at those who oppose you, but when your own friends think you don't care, _then_ it's frustrating. I mean, if I didn't care, then you wouldn't be my friends, right? And people just don't get that. Shame huh? I bet I'll still get a bunch of people asking 'why are you so mean' and all that stuff.

But you can't tell anyone anything that I just said. If you did, then my reign as alpha would be _over_. In order to keep my spot on alpha, the wrath of Massie Block must never end.


	3. Gluttony

3 – Gluttony – Dylan Marvil

Food was my savior. Well not like that, but I always found myself eating. I tried to escape the food, but I couldn't. Diets wouldn't work for me, since whenever I was stressed, I'd retreat to chocolate. Sure, it was full of carbs and calories, but it was my secret pleasure.

Hershey's; Reese's; Kisses; Kit-Kats, they were so good. I can understand why Claire was so in love with candy! But, Massie, Kristen, and Alicia could never know. I got enough pig jokes from Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert.

Sure, they didn't make fun of Claire for it, but she was more important to Massie. I was a background character with the others, secretly going to my sister's stash of Nestle Crunches to help me deal. Hey, it's better than me becoming anorexic. No offense.

Merri-Lee was probably the only other one who knew, and she didn't approve. In fact, she'd nudge me, winking and asking if I wanted to eat that. And that made me want to stuff my face even more. Just to see her reaction. I wanted Merri-Lee to pay for neglecting me for Geraldo Rivers, I wanted her to pay for dating Mr. Myner, for acting like her show was more important to me.

You could say it was gross; I wouldn't care. And that's why I thought I was fat. Every time I gained half a pound, I needed more diet foods. When I lost that pound, it was back to normal people foods, much to Merri-Lee's disappointment. I stopped calling her Mommy when I was eight, when she started talking about my weight.

The pig jokes struck a nerve. I stopped eating for about a week, until my sister grew concerned. I decided then not to care what Merri-Lee or Kemp or Chris said. It was just my opinion that mattered, and if it took eating enough Hershey Kisses to feed the entire world's population.

Call it gluttony- I call it normality.


	4. Lust

**Disclaimer: This is disclaimed**

4 – Lust – Nina Callas

I was never able to make friends with girls. I was never pretty enough, or I was too pretty. I found that guys were a _whole lot_ nicer. They didn't seem to care about my looks, or if I wasn't the most stylish girl around. Basically, it was a _lot_ easier talking to, hanging out with, and just being around guys. Something my Mama said I took after Celia.

Anyway, by the time I turned thirteen, I looked different… a _lot_ different. I wasn't the same unibrow, frizzy-haired, zit-faced girl everyone used to know and make fun of. Suddenly, I was the hottest girl in school. And I _loved_ the attention.

Girls would still whisper things, but that didn't matter. Because more people were being nice…to _me_. That itself was a miracle. And the trip to America, that was just _fabulous_. Celia had always said the guys in America were cute.

When I got there I found, she was right. But, the girls weren't exactly welcoming. And they didn't seem to notice when I could _hear_ them talking. But, that wasn't smart when I had so many people wrapped around my little finger. Little revenges, nothing really. Well to them it was huge, but that made it all the more fun.

People thought that I was a "boy snatcher", but can you actually control it if someone's checking you out? I didn't think so. Besides, it was _fun_. You should've seen their faces. Call it a lust if you must, but not a lust for the boys…a desire to show those who opposed me, and made fun of what I used to look like. A lust for those same petty revenges. And that makes all the difference.


	5. Greed

5 – Greed – Kristen Gregory

I never wanted to be poor. I never wanted for my dad to lose his job. I never wanted to end up taking a stupid gift wrapping course, just to afford what my friends considered necessities, as in BCBG, Juicy, Dolce & Gabana, Chanel, things like that. As it was, I couldn't even afford Baby Phat! (Which is cute, but not expensive, and therefore not TPC approved) Basically I didn't have enough, and I wanted more.

There was nothing worse than owing your own friends millions of dollars. I didn't want to live life in debt of everyone. So I wanted money, I needed it.

So I had to sit back and let my friends buy everything for me, which even my parents were against. Coach, Alicia's credit card, Versace, Massie's allowance (which she got for doing absolutely nothing), Tiffany, Dylan's credit cards, Gucci, more of Alicia's cards.

Everything I bought would leave me in debt for the next fifty-five years. I needed something of my own, instead of taking money. It felt awful, like I couldn't even afford a T-shirt. It made me feel pathetic. There my friends were, spending like their money grew on trees, and I didn't have a nickel.

I'm not going to be on the street begging for money, and I'm not going to extremes for it either, but I _do_ need some of my own. All money I make goes to my parents for the bills, and then for whatever _they_ need.

But calling me greedy isn't exactly right! Sure I do want a lot more than what I have, but isn't it natural after I've lost it all? Suppose your house burned down and you were living in a shelter. Wouldn't you want that house back? Or if someone you knew died…wouldn't you want them back?

Call it greed, for me it's human nature.


	6. Pride

**Disclaimer: This is disclaimed**

6 – Pride – Conner Foley

Have _I_ ever been called proud? Yeah! And everyone thinks I'm conceited too! Yeah right. Knowing you're awesome isn't a _crime_ if you are! It's good self-esteem! Shut up.

I've even had some people come up to me and tell me I'm a prat! Can you believe that? (What the heck is a prat anyway?)

Okay, I'll admit I _do_ have a high ego, but c'mon. It's me! Conner Foley! C-o-n-n-e-r F-o-l-e-y. I'm famous! Of course I'm going to have an ego! Well, I still do try to make it bigger than it really is. But that's all a part of being famous! (And the awesomest, most handsome guy ever but that's a given)

And then people come screaming at me for 'using' people! I never used anyone! Except maybe a few people… like Cassie and Felicia, no wait, Massie and Alicia (psht whatever) But that was just because Abby and I were secret! (Not that Abby matters that much, she cheated with Gabor!)

See, I'm not a bad guy! Who said _'yeah right'_? Say that to my face! Forget you then! Like I was saying anyway, I'm not bad! I just have…good self-esteem! Yeah, that's it! Shut up.

* * *

**AN: Ick. That was awful. Claire's will be better...I hope.**


	7. Sloth

**Disclaimer: This is disclaimed**

**AN: This is a seven shot, where each person thinks of their past. Mostly made up though.**

7 – Sloth –Claire Lyons

I was a good photographer. I stopped because Massie thought it was LBR-ish.

I was a good actor. I stopped because I was afraid of what Massie would say.

I was a fun person. I stopped because I wanted Cam to think I was mature.

My whole life revolved around what other people thought of me. I couldn't be happy that Layne, Meena, and Heather were nice enough to accept me. I was a miserable lump sometimes, sucking away other's happiness.

I suppose now that's coming back to haunt me. Layne doesn't say anything, but I know Meena and Heather do. They think I'm too much of a Massie-chist, which is probably why they never really talk to me. And I suppose all my 'mature' clinginess has _really_ helped me out. _Yeah right_.

As for my acting career, that wasn't anybody else's fault. I was just too scared that once I became a Hollywood star and more popular then anybody at OCD Massie would be mad. Wow, that sure sounds stupid when you say it out loud like that. Either way, like I said before:

My life was ruled by others.

And now some people hate me for it. They're always wondering: 'Why can't Claire get a backbone?' or 'When is she ever going to stop whining?' But, sadly, I can't because of how sloth-ish I am.

A sloth might be a three-toed animal in the jungle, and Layne's third favorite exotic animal, but it's also the dreadful personality feature that makes you vulnerable. And weak, don't forget weak. It's what makes me, me sadly.


End file.
